


Ride Hard

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Embarrassment, Erections, First Kiss, First Time, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Post-Battle of Helms Deep, Riding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Helms Deep Legolas is worried about Gimli's state. He insist that Gimli should sit in front of him on Arod as they ride this time, so Legolas can keep an eye on him. While riding Legolas gets rather aroused by rocking against Gimli's firm behind. Then things escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Hard

Legolas did not think of himself as prone to worrying, nor did he see himself as a particularly fearful elf. But he could so clearly see how dire the state of the world was, and how fragile the lives of these mortals were. How fragile his own life was in the midst of battle. And in the heat of last nights battle he had been more afraid then he had been in several years. Not for his own safety, but for the safety of his unlikely and close companion. Those moments during the battle when he had been unsure of Gimli's fate had frightened Legolas deeply. And when they met again in the dim light of the raising sun, Gimli shouting out his score in their game, it was only some vague sense of propriety that kept Legolas from falling to his knees in the mud to embrace the dwarf. 

The wound that Gimli had sustained during battle looked at lot worse then it was. Gimli said he felt fine, if a little weary, Aragorn had said it was no cause for any worry, and Legolas himself knew that head wounds could bleed quite a lot without any excessive worry needed. That however did not stop Legolas from worrying quite a lot, and feeling it necessary to keep an eye on Gimli for the foreseeable future, to make sure that all really was well. 

And right now Legolas had worked out the natural solution to keeping and eye on Gimli while they rode to confront Saurman. Gimli would have to ride in front of him this time. The challenge was how to present his solution as only a mere suggestion for a change of pace. 

Taking Arod by the reins he carefully made his way through several men and women of Rohan and their horses, making his way over to where Gimli could be found leaning on his axe. The bandage around his head had acquired the colour of rust from where blood had seeped into the cloth. There were also still traces of blood and mud in his thick red hair and beard that the hasty combing and clean-up had not been able to remove completely. His eyes were as ever clear dark green, and focused on Legolas approaching with their shared steed. 

“Are you ready?” Legolas asked softly, reaching out his hand to help Gimli up. “Aye I'm ready” The reply is made as Gimli seated himself on Arod's back. Legolas lets out an inaudible breath, steeling himself for whatever may come as he pulls himself up on Arod and seats himself behind Gimli's broad form. The dwarf tenses up slightly, turning to give Legolas a quick glance over his armour clad shoulder. “You do know I'm fine, do you not?” Gimli's voice is gruff, but not angry. There is a note of tired resignation in his deep voice. Clearly he is not in the mood to begin an argument over Legolas' concerns for him. Which in Legolas' mind was the clearest sign he could get that there might be the tiniest reason to worry after all. 

“I do know that you are in no immediate danger mellon-nîn, but please allow me this small concern”

Legolas can almost hear Gimli rolling his eyes.

“Aye, if it pleases you”

Legolas patted Gimli's arm as he urged Arod to move over to Gandalf, Aragorn and Théoden. 

Aragorn gave a small half-smile as his looked at his fellow hunters. He should have know that Legolas would not that quickly be put at ease about Gimli.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They set out to confront Saruman at an unhurried pace. Gandalf, who as ever knew a lot but said little, claimed that they had no need to hurry as Saruman was not in any position to flee or cause harm. Aragorn, as well as the others, trusted his judgement on this matter. There was also the fact that after the hardships of the night before nobody was inclined to push neither themselves nor their steeds any more then they had to.

Riding with Gimli in front of him was different, but no cause for trouble. Legolas could easily look over his mane of bright red hair, and steering Arod was just as easy while riding like this. Both him and Gimli said little. Their other companions were equally quiet, as they rode through the queer forest that had appeared during the night. 

There was however one rather noticeable difference about riding with Gimli in front of him. Gimli was short, but he was broad, his body strong and compact. Legolas needed to spread his own legs a bit wider then he was used to while riding to encompass all of Gimli between them. They were seated close upon Arod, Legolas' chest was pushed against Gimli's back. And further down, Legolas could feel his groin brushing against Gimli's backside. The sensation was quite, distracting. But Legolas had so far not been able to find a way to increase the distance between their lower bodies. Gimli had made no comment on it so far, and Legolas hoped fervently it would stay like that as the sensation was not only distracting, but also quite stimulating. 

The thought almost made Legolas blush, but he could not deny that Gimli had a fairly shapely behind. Firm, but also with a layer of softness to it. A softness that Legolas could feel push, rub and gently rock against his still mercifully soft member with each step of their horse. 

“You are strangely quiet this morning” Gimli's voice is gruff and teasing as he moves to look over his shoulder. Bringing his firm backside once again into full contact with Legolas' groin and keeping it there, gently rocking against Legolas' now hardening member as Arod walks peacefully besides Aragorn's horse. Legolas swallows down a sound that sounds suspiciously like 'meep' while trying to will his member to soften as heat spreads in his abdomen. “I'm afraid I can't seem to find any song that fit the situation mellon-nîn” Indeed as far Legolas knew there existed no songs about an elf trying to will away a steadily growing erection caused by a shapely dwarf bum. Gimli chuckles at his reply “I would imagine the race of elves would have many songs about the aftermath of battle” Legolas smiled, pleased that Gimli had not discovered that he was making him hard, and also because the conversation between them is familiar and safe. “That we do, yet I can't bring myself to sing them, not today” Gimli nods “Aye, I understand”

Their conversation drifted into the air and they grew quiet once more. The silence was not an uncomfortable one, but rather peaceful and comforting. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas can now clearly feel trouble growing as their journey progresses. He can't deny that he is fully erect, his member a hard bulge straining the fabric of his too tight trousers. He cast a quick glance downward and bit his bottom lip. The view was very suggestive, his hard member pushing and rubbing up against Gimli's firm behind. Imagining the same view with their clothing shed was a not so very distant thought. Legolas could picture it quite vividly, something he should not be doing at all as the mere thought made his breath hitch and his member throb. 

And to make matters worse, Gimli has begun to squirm. No doubt feeling Legolas' member pushing insistently against his behind. The squirming did nothing to assuage Legolas' growing embarrassment and only stimulated him further. He prayed that his companion would make no comment upon his predicament. 

“Legolas, I'm afraid one of your knives is digging into my, lower back”

Alas, no such luck. And Legolas would swear that Gandalf is laughing at him. He is also fairly certain that Aragorn just rolled his eyes.

Legolas cast a look around them, relieved that their audience was not a big one and also good at pretending to have their eyes and ears elsewhere, as he bend down slightly to whisper “I do apologise Gimli, but, I'm afraid that what you are feeling is not one of my knives”

Legolas did not need to explain any further. The way Gimli froze in front of him, the quick wide-eyed look coupled with a rising blush as he looked at Legolas over his shoulder is a clear indication that Gimli does not need Legolas to explain in more detail. Gimli makes a small cough and squirms some more, in an attempt to deepen the distance of their lower bodies. Legolas sucks in a sharp breath, as the attempt only makes Gimli's behind slide over the head of his member. “I'm sorry” Gimli's voice is low and breathless, his very posture radiating uncertainty. Legolas smiles softly, reaching out to stroke Gimli's clenched hand “there is no reason for apologies mellon-nîn” Gimli looks at him uncertainly, the blush still warming his face “I do not which to make you uncomfortable” Legolas actually chuckles at that “It is I who should apologies for causing any uncomfortable sensations” His voice is pitched low and breathy, as Gimli is still squirming and, oh, Legolas can feel how his member is sliding in the crevice of Gimli's behind. 

Legolas stills Gimli's slowly rocking hips with one hand, whispering hotly to the dwarf “Gimli, please do not squirm so, I apologise for putting you in this situation” Gimli is still somewhat flushed, and when Legolas looks over the dwarfs shoulder he can see the bulge between his sturdy legs, partly hidden by his cloak. “Oh” it's the only word out of Legolas' mouth. Gimli gives him a shy but also pleased look. “Will you permit my continued squirming now?” Legolas looks around. “I have a better idea friend dwarf, if you do not mind waiting a little longer” Gimli nods “Aye, I can wait”

He does however very deliberately and slowly roll his hips once in a while to keep Legolas' interest up. It's quite pleasurable, so Legolas does not chide him for it. Even if it's making his member wet with pre-come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time they stop for rest, Legolas' thighs are shaking. He does not know whether or not he can demount Arod without making a fool of himself. And making his predicament obvious to all their companions. Gimli even has the audacity to look pleased with himself. Legolas quickly grabs Gimli by the shoulder as soon as the dwarfs feet land on the ground. “Please come with me mellon-nîn” Gimli flushes once more “Very well” They make their way into the surrounding trees, and Legolas does not dignify Aragorn's raised eyebrow with any kind of response. 

Safe from prying eyes, Legolas kneels on the soft undergrowth, bringing himself eye to eye with Gimli. He does not know who moves first, but the kiss they share is sweet and full of need. Legolas' fingers first becomes tangled in thick red hair, before he lets his hands travel further down, gently squeezing two handfuls of Gimli's buttocks, making said dwarf moan softly.

Legolas takes a hold of Gimli's belt “mind if I help you out of these?” Gimli guides his hands to the buckle of the belt “place do” By Legolas' hands Gimli's trousers is pushed down to his boots, leaving Legolas free to gently massage and stroke Gimli's behind. Gimli's thick member pushed up against Legolas' thigh.

“Please turn around” The request is met with a playful smile, and Gimli turns around slowly, giving Legolas a look that can't be called anything but coy.“Do I please you elf?” Gimli has pulled up his tunic, giving Legolas the full view of his firm but well cushioned buttocks. 

Legolas smiles, stroking an elegant hand over his own erection as he pulls down his trousers. “Aye dwarf you please me very much indeed” 

Legolas kneels behind Gimli, rocking his member in the crevice of Gimli's soft bum. Parting the cheeks further to drag the wet tip of his member over the tight hole. Gimli is bracing himself against a tree, meeting Legolas' ministration by rocking his hips. The slide of his member against the warm skin and soft hair is bliss, and Legolas looses himself to the sensation. Reaching out for his dwarf when Gimli moans “please touch my cock Legolas, I'm so very hard” Legolas stokes Gimli's thick member and gently cups his large stones, smiling against the warm skin of his neck as Gimli makes a soft whimper “Please Legolas, I need to come” Legolas takes Gimli by the base of his member “I can give you the orgasm you need mellon-nîn, I only hope you wont mind that I will take a little longer to reach mine” Gimli shudders “No, I do not mind that”

Gimli comes with a muffled groan, spilling hot and copious across Legolas' hand and the undergrowth. He comes down from his orgasm with a murmured “thank you” Widening his stance as Legolas continues to appreciated his behind with his member and his hands. 

“You feel feel wonderful mellon-nîn” Legolas murmurers. His member sliding slowly up and down Gimli's crevice with each roll of his hips. Sliding over his tight sensitive hole. He begins to massage Gimli's behind once more. “Simply wonderful” he groans. After a few more minutes, Legolas can feel his stones tightening “I'm about to come A'maelamin” He gives Gimli's behind a gentle squeeze. “I hope you do not mind if I come all over your soft behind and tight hole” Gimli chuckles at Legolas' bold language “I will permit that” Legolas pulls back, taking himself in hand with a smile “I'm glad A'maelamin” With a few quick strokes he is there, spilling across the heated skin of Gimli's behind. 

He comes down from his orgasm with a quiet sigh, pulling Gimli close for a deep kiss.


End file.
